Bonnie (Earth-8107)
| Last = | HistoryText = Bonnie was a spoiled rich girl who enjoyed tormenting Angelica because the other girl was poor. One day, Bonnie was building a snowman when Angelica approached her and asked if she could help. Bonnie said no as she did not like her. Later, Bonnie was playing with dolls and their houses in the park with her two friends. Angelica approached her wanting to play but her mutant powers began to manifest causing the dolls to melt. Bonnie began to suspect that something was wrong with Angelica and at a school dance told everyone that she would cause something terrible. Angelica heard them and in her anger accidentally spilled punch on her dress. When she got embarrassed, she heated up her punch causing the fire sprinklers to go off. After that event, Bonnie began to call her "Miss Angelica Jinx" after her seemingly bad luck. At some point, Bonnie met Angelica by chance in the street. She bumped the other girl, causing her book report to fly off. She didn't notice that Angelica was suddenly flying after it. The nickname "Miss Angelica Jinx" stuck because Angelica's powers manifested in disaster (melting toys, snowmen, and setting off fire sprinklers). Angelica started to hone and control her powers, and eventually discovered that she could fly. This culminated when she donned a disguise to save her father from a fall during a construction accident. She realized that she can use her powers to do good and help people. The two girls eventually grew up, though Bonnie's hatred for Angelica did not cease. Despite her social status, Bonnie's friends grew tired of her constantly teasing the other girl. In high school, Bonnie joined the cheerleading squad. One day the cheerleaders were practicing when Angelica walked by. Bonnie made fun of her though her friends made it clear that they were tired of it. She threatened to kick her friends out of the cheerleading squad for not supporting her. Bonnie soon found out that Dean Wilmur, the superintendent of their high school, trusted Angelica with the key to the trophy case, which held their most prized trophies. Angelica kept the key in a classroom for safekeeping. A boy named Jay decided to ask Bonnie out. She accepted on the condition that he help her frame Angelica for the theft of the high school football trophy. They planned to plant evidence that would point to Angelica so she would be suspended from school. Bonnie snuck into the classroom and stole the key. From there, she stole the trophy out of its case. Meanwhile, Jay distracted Angelica by asking her out on a date. Dean Wilmur found out and, through the planted evidence, confronted Angelica about the missing trophy. He believed she was the only one with access. Angelica tried to explain to him that she couldn't have taken the trophy because she was with Jay. However, Jay denied that he was on a date with her, and Wilmur suspended Angelica. Bonnie told Jay, then her boyfriend, that she planned to ruin Angelica by using the trophy. The two of them drove off in their car, where Bonnie informed Jay that she was going to put the trophy in Angelica's locker and tell the superintendent. Having a pretty good idea who really stole the trophy, Angelica used her mutant powers to secretly follow Bonnie. She found out about her foes' plans. Angelica decided to do something about the plot against her, vigilante-style. She created a costume to match her fire-based powers and came up with the codename Firestar. The big game started, and Bonnie lead the cheerleaders on the sidelines. Meanwhile, Jay took the stolen trophy out of Bonnie's car. Suddenly, Firestar swoops in and snatched Bonnie up. She asked Bonnie who really stole the trophy. Bonnie, out of fear, confessed to have stolen the trophy. Firestar then dropped Bonnie into a large mud puddle. Dean Wilmur distrusted the forced confession of Bonnie and demanded evidence. Firestar flew off and captured Jay while the boy was breaking into Angelica's locker. Jay handed over the stolen trophy and confessed to their crimes, while blaming everything on Bonnie. Dean Wilmur then decided to exonerate Angelica and expelled both Bonnie and Jay. Firestar flew off before anyone could thank her. Angelica then walked up and everyone else apologized for thinking her guilty of the theft. | Powers = | Abilities = Cheerleading and athletic skills. Novice thief. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Driven by obsessive and irrational hatred. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thieves Category:Cheerleaders Category:Athletic Skills Category:1982 Character Debuts